


Art for White Lies & Winter Blues

by DeancebraArt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, DeanCas Tropefest, Digital Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW Art, car chrash, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeancebraArt/pseuds/DeancebraArt
Summary: Art for White Lies & Winter Blues - an amazing A/B/O story by PaperAnn





	Art for White Lies & Winter Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [PaperAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/pseuds/PaperAnn) for being the best cheerleader an artist could wish for, the endless support for my ideas and a lovely collab
> 
> You should check out the story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625714) I promise it's worth a read! 
> 
> You could also come say hello on tumblr [here](https://deancebra-art.tumblr.com/) and check out some of my other art! 
> 
> Thank you to the mods for running such an awesome challenge!

Cover:  
[](https://ibb.co/cdFWfw)

Cas in the snow:  
[](https://ibb.co/cdFWfw)

Cas helping Dean with woundcare:  
[](https://ibb.co/cdFWfw)

The boys making up (night version):  
[](https://ibb.co/cdFWfw)

The boys making up (day version):  
[](https://ibb.co/cdFWfw)


End file.
